HTD Day 36
Hero Tower Defense Thursday: Day 36 - Current Progress! Community Request: Crafting! Want to get the legendary dogs? Shiny Mew? or any other shiny pokemon in the game? Adopt them today using SnD coins! Welcome to Hero Tower Defense Thursday! HTD Logo Go here to read Day 35 of Hero Tower Defense Thursday. Play Hero Tower Defense! There won't be a release this week because Sam had some finals to study for but everyone has been working on things that'll be in the next update. Now that we have several artists helping us out we should be able to start adding more content each release. Loot drops, equipment/inventory saving, and character progression are soon to come along with some other things. We've also been researching more ways to improve performance and prepare for other platforms. Some other changes we may be making is increasing the available unit placements for the heroes. Most unavailable spaces would just be blocked by some sort of environmental obstacle or away from the edges to prevent some other issues. However, there will also be another layer of placements to accommodate non-grounded units like flying pets or a hero with a levitation effect on them. This will allow for more variation and strategy which is always nice. Another topic of discussion lately has been crafting/trade skills/professions (whatever you want to call them) and how they could work. We plan to have a lot of flexibility when it comes to changing the customization of your heroes. For example, you'll be able to change their hair color and hairstyle by doing something simple such as going to a nearby town. You'll also be able to alter the look and stats of your weapons through blacksmithing (either in town or perhaps through one of your characters). So say you have a sword with good stats and then you find a cooler looking sword later on that you like but it doesn't have very good stats, or vice versa. You could use a blacksmith to change your current sword to look like the other sword. So now you have a sword with the same stats but it has the new look. There may be some limitation to this in that it has to be the same type, e.g. a sword to a sword, not a sword to mace. The same could be used for customizing the way your armor looks. Of course, you'll also be able to gather materials and create weapons from scratch. This would probably work like your typical RPG and allow you to break down other items to gain materials. Also, you'll likely acquire rare materials from bosses and quests that could lead to more powerful items. we're throwing around some other ideas for crafting but I'm curious to hear from you guys about what you'd like to see or any ideas you might have. So leave us some of your suggestions in the comments and we'll be sure to check them out, thanks! In the Works: *Design *Story: Intro - Scene 1 (10%) *Pet System (50%) *Graphics *Inventory Screen (0%) *Skill Selection Screen (0%) *Light Skill: Radiate (Native) (10%) *Light Skill: Shinning Strike(T1 Physical) (10%) *Light Skill: Fleeting Light (T1 Magical) (10%) *'Unit: Fire Gecko - Movement (100%)' *'Weapon: Edged Boomerang (100%)' *'Weapon: Tall Axe (100%)' *'Weapon: Boomerang (100%)' *'Weapon: Spiked Club (100%)' *'Weapon: Claw Knife (100%)' *'Weapon: Basic Crossbow (100%)' *'Weapon: Flintlock (100%)' *Programming *Saving Inventory and Equipment Setup (0%) Check out Kevin's blog, KXN @ HTD for HTD art-related concepts, WIPs, polls, and more! Let us hear any of your crafting ideas or other suggestions in the comments, all feedback is welcome! -Dan